Fuegos Artificiales
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Los fuegos artificiales se despuntaron al crepúsculo como los sentimientos de aquellos chicos parados bajo ellos...


Mi primer MAkoHaru -llora- despues de un tiempecito escrita, tenia que darme a la tarea de publicarla... asdfghjkl xD El trabajo... Espero que les guste y les emocione como me emocionó a mi al escribirla. Dedicada a todas las MakoHaru del mundo mundial que siempre confiamos en que saldriamos victoriosas *-* Y para mi nee AnGisa Andrea... Te amo nee! esto es para ti

**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece... si fuera mio habria mucho más MakoHaru... Explicito plz -w-**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aunque este sea el último dolor que él me causa y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo…"<strong>

Los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo del puerto de Iwatobi se reflejaban en las pupilas de los jóvenes parados en el mirador, ambos podían distinguir que querían decirse tanto con esas miradas donde el bosque y el mar se fusionaban.

Había tanto que decir, sin embargo faltaban las palabras, hasta que el de Orbes Esmeralda rompió el silencio:

-Escucha Haru…-pero las palabras seguían ahogándose antes de poder salir

-Makoto…-El pelinegro parecía haber descifrado que lo qué el menor quería decir no iba a ser nada bueno, no quería escuchar

-Haru, yo…-¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Siempre hablaba hasta por los codos y ahora, sentía que el vocabulario se le acortaba.

-Sólo dilo…-las relucientes pupilas de Nanase se enfocaron en el mar que tenia a un costado; a la orilla, el festival multicolor le daba vida a la cálida noche.

-Me voy Haru, después de la graduación- Soltó por fin el más alto e inmediatamente los ojos azul océano se fijaron en él, se habían abierto como platos y su expresión era de una lastimera sorpresa, sus labios dibujaron una pequeña "o", sin duda era como un balde de agua fría. "No puedes, no debes. No quiero que te vayas" repetía Nanase en su mente. Su compañero, su cómplice, su mejor amigo se iría; no sabía a dónde, por cuánto tiempo, si volvería ¿Y si lo olvidaba? Tantos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y su nariz cosquilleaba, ¿Lagrimas? No, no debían salir. No frente a Makoto.

-Supongo que está bien- su increíble recuperación fue en segundos, así era Haruka después de todo-al fin y al cabo es inevitable seguir nuestros caminos-Ahora era Makoto quien se llevaba la sorpresa, muy en su interior esperaba que Haru lo detuviera, que le pidiera que permaneciera a su lado pero no, no pudo decirle a donde iba y por cuánto tiempo; su amigo ni siquiera hizo una pregunta, una punzada en el pecho le recordó uno de los tantos motivos por los que se marchaba. Supuso que eso solo pasaría en sus deseos más anhelados y aun sabiendo que muchas veces los deseos no se hacen realidad, se atrevió una vez más a soñar.

-Tienes razón- había dibujado una sonrisa fingida y su mirada se opacó-regresemos con los demás-miró al mar y después al pelinegro. Esta vez ni siquiera intentó leerlo, sólo lo miraba para que su imagen se grabara para siempre en sus pupilas, para que no lo extrañara cuando le hiciera falta.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¿Dónde estaban? Se perdieron los fuegos artificiales-decía la cabecita rubia que deambulaba de un lado a otro seguido por el chico de lentes.

-Ha sido una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto-decía Ryugazaki mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Disculpen Nagisa, Rei… empezamos a avanzar y sin darnos cuenta llegamos al mirador. Lo sentimos-dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Haru solo se limitó a asentir y desvió la mirada. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, no tuvo tiempo analizar lo dicho por Makoto.

-¡Ahhhhh…! No es justo-decía el de ojos fucsia-yo quería que estuviéramos los cuatro juntos-hizo un adorable puchero y después suspiró-supongo que será para otra ocasión-Sin embargo, Makoto se preguntaba si habría otra ocasión para él. Después de todo, había querido darle a conocer a Haru sus sentimientos, pero una vez más la cobardía se había apoderado de él. Estaba seguro del rechazo y una vez escuchó en alguna parte "El NO ya lo tienes, sólo hazlo posible" pero ese No le resultaría demasiado doloroso y no sabía si podría sobreponerse a ese dolor. Y él no era fuerte, para nada, aunque muchas veces le hubieran dicho lo contrario.

Siguieron caminando los cuatro nadadores de Iwatobi por el Festival ya que Nagisa había dicho que tenía hambre y buscaban un lugar donde comer. Makoto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y Haruka le observaba de reojo, podría asegurar y muy acertadamente, que eso de qué se iba no era la única cosa que quería decir y se reprendió mentalmente el no haber dicho nada, pudo haber conseguido que su amigo le dijera algo más, lo que fuera y también pudo haberlo detenido pero, si el ya había tomado su decisión no debía entrometerse, al final eso también era parte de ser libre.

-Makoto-senpai ¿Le ocurre algo?-dijo de repente el de Orbes violeta, lo cual tomó por sorpresa al aludido.

-¿Eh? ¡No! No te preocupes Rei… Todo está bien-mientras sonreía de nuevo. A veces Haru odiaba que sonriera tanto ya que todo lo quería evadir con esa sonrisa que llegaba a convencer a todos los que la veían, solo unos cuantos como él, sabían lo que en realidad encerraba: una incapacidad tremenda de hacer frente a su verdadero sentir para no preocupar a los demás. Rei y Nagisa sabían perfectamente que Makoto no estaba tan bien como decía pero, el insistir no los conduciría a nada y simplemente se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos. "Mako-chan" decía para sí mismo Nagisa mientras su semblante cambiaba y miraba con un poco de tristeza a su amigo.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa-dijo el de gafas rojas-se está haciendo tarde y desvelarse no es hermoso-decía mientras en su mente se reproducía una imagen de unas ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos y no le agradaba para nada-además debemos descansar ya que retomaremos las practicas con más intensidad, las nacionales no serán cualquier cosa.

-¡Ohhh Rei-chan, qué aburrido! No estoy para nada cansado-decía el rubio mientras lanzaba un enorme bostezo-sigamos comiendo algunos dulces.

-¡Nagisa-kun! Casi se come el mundo con ese bostezo, debemos irnos-Hazuki se aferró a su brazo y trataba de convencerlo de qué no se fueran, acción que comenzó a poner nervioso al peliazul y un leve sonrojo se reflejaba en sus mejillas. Makoto rió bajito.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos también-dijo el ojiverde-nos vemos chicos.

-Hasta mañana Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai…-dijo Rei

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! Hasta mañana-el pequeño Nagisa agitaba ambos brazos para despedirse de los nadadores.

El camino a casa transcurrió en silencio para Tachibana y Nanase, simplemente no encontraban que decirse; no podían siquiera escoger las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación sin tocar lo sucedido en el mirador, para Makoto era dar demasiadas explicaciones que tal vez no tendría, eran muchos los motivos y tantas las razones para callar. Para Haruka era simplemente respetar los deseos de su mejor amigo aunque estos no le pareciera en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso podría su opinión cambiar algo? Hubo muchas preguntas en su interior pero ninguna respuesta. Poco a poco llegaron a las escaleras donde cada uno partiría a sus respectivos hogares.

-¡Buenas noches Haru-chan! Nos vemos mañana-ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-Deja el Chan, hasta mañana Makoto-dando vuelta para subir los pocos escalones que faltaban para llegar a su puerta sin percatarse qué el ojiverde lo miraba desaparecer mientras avanzaba.

Los días entre las clases y las prácticas pasaban agitadamente. Se exigían más ahora, pues Kou y el entrenador Sasabe les habían puesto un régimen de entrenamiento que aceptaron sin rechistar pero terminaban exhaustos, habían acortado exitosamente el tiempo entre sus lanzamientos y su coordinación era excelente. Los entrenamientos daban resultado según el Coach.

A Makoto y a Haruka se les acortaba el tiempo en el instituto, uno ya había decidido que hacer después de graduarse y el otro simplemente quería seguir su filosofía de vida, ser libre. Eso daba entender que no había decidido nada aun, cosa que a Tachibana le preocupaba, a todos. Incluso Rin había tratado de hablar de nuevo con él y convencerlo, sin éxito alguno.

A pesar de que el de cabellos marrones había estado reuniendo el valor para poder decirle por fin a Haru lo que sentía, no encontraba la oportunidad perfecta, se daba de topes pues ese momento en el mirador era su momento y lo había dejado pasar por tonto. Ahora a pocas semanas de irse, no esperaba confesarse por una oportunidad, ni porque eso provocara que el ojiazul lo retuviera; más bien lo haría para liberarse, porque cargar con un amor como el que le tenía a Nanase se había convertido en un calvario, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora sabia que lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo pasar, años de tanto amor sin poder darlo le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

No recordaba cómo había empezado todo, solo sabía que la inocente preocupación por su casi hermano se había convertido en un cálido palpitar que llenaba de regocijo su corazón. Tantas y tantas cosas vividas junto a él, hacían tan fácil y a la vez difícil amar a alguien como Nanase. Simplemente comprendía que si le dijeran que cambiara algo del pasado, no cambiaría nada. Sus expresiones, su manera de ver las cosas, esa habitual manera de no mostrar interés en muchas cosas, a veces indiferente y su amor profundo hacia el agua, por más que buscara jamás encontraría a otro como él. Su vida transcurriendo al lado de su mejor amigo hasta hoy era una de las tantas cosas por las que se levantaba cada mañana. Y a pesar de no ser correspondido era feliz.

Entre ensayos, exámenes finales y horas en la piscina; llegó el momento de las nacionales. Los cuatro nadadores se encontraban nerviosos pero muy emocionados, el Coach Sasabe se sentía muy satisfecho de haber visto crecer a un equipo ganador, ahora todo dependía de ellos. La profesora Amakata les aplaudía su esfuerzo, recordaba cuando recién los chicos le habían pedido que fuera la asesora del club, depositando su confianza en ella aun sin saber verdaderamente algo de natación. Los chistes hechos de su antiguo y muy oculto trabajo, las dificultades que habían tenido para ser reconocidos como club, el reclutamiento fallido, Kou y Rei entrando al club, los primeros relevos y sus triunfos, se sentía agradecida por poder observar la evolución de sus niños. Ahora, dos de ellos estaban listos para enfrentarse a la vida, pero aun tenía que cuidar a otros tres.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes muchachos-decía la sensei con una sonrisa amable-den lo mejor que tienen, sé que es mucho, ustedes son únicos. Sé que…-la voz se le empezó a entrecortar-ustedes están listos para enfrentar cualquier reto que se les ponga enfrente-se colocó sus lentes de sol para ocultar las lagrimas que querían traicionarla y poder ver la ultima practica antes de que partieran al día siguiente al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

Por su parte Kou también se sentía muy alegre, el haber entrado al club fue algo grandioso, más que por poder ver sus amados músculos cada que había practicas combinadas en Samezuka o los torneos, encontró buenos amigos y sobre todo recuperó a su hermano, el Rin de antaño. Ella también estaba segura de que cuando todos ellos se juntaban ocurrían milagros y así fue, salvaron al Matsuoka Mayor y junto a ellos podía comerse el mundo porque nada los detenía. O al menos eso le gustaba creer a ella.

-¡Bien chicos! La práctica ha terminado-decía con una pose que la hacía sentir superior-deben prepararse y empacar, no olviden dormir temprano y descansar lo suficiente.

-¡Gou-chan! Gracias por siempre apoyarnos-decía Nagisa-seguro podrás ver muchos músculos mañana en recompensa-dijo con una risita que hizo que Kou inflara sus mejillas y resaltara su sonrojo, el chico rubio corrió a los vestidores.

-Nagisa-kun deje en paz a Kou-san- Rei salió detrás para alcanzar al de ojos fucsia.

-Vamos, Haru-chan-dijo el de cabellos marrones al de ojos azules dándole esa bella sonrisa y estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a salir de la piscina. El mayor entornó los ojos y tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

-Deja el Chan, Makoto…-Kou los esperaba para entregarles sus toallas y fueron a cambiarse.

-El torneo es en dos días-decía el capitán reuniéndose con su equipo-nos hemos esforzado en llegar hasta aquí y puedo decir que me siento ya un ganador al poder compartir este momento con ustedes, amigos y compañeros nos están alentando así que debemos dar lo mejor por nosotros y por la gente que cree en el equipo-Haruka, Nagisa y Rei lo miraron con las pupilas relucientes.

-¡Mako-chan!-gritó el rubiecito y con un efusivo abrazo trató de abarcarlos a todos, Rei por su parte también imitó a su amigo y rieron, Haruka aunque no riera con ellos se podía ver en sus lindos ojos que la emoción también estaba presente en él.

Makoto y Haruka salieron de Madrugada para poder verse en la estación con Rei y Nagisa, sus respectivas familias así como el entrenador Sasabe, la profesora Amakata, Kou y sus compañeros llegarían el día del torneo. Por requisito, los chicos debían estar antes para el registro de sus habitaciones y ubicar las instalaciones de la competencia. El viaje transcurrió sin ningún percance y al atardecer ya se encontraban en su destino. De repente el celular de Makoto vibró, era un mensaje de Kisumi: "¡Hey Makoto!, les deseo que triunfen en ese torneo, sé lo importante que es para tu equipo, ¡Mucha suerte mañana! Hayato te manda saludos, también salúdame a Haru"

-Es de Kisumi-se escuchó del nadador de espalda-envía saludos y buenos deseos-dijo con una sonrisa. A Haru en realidad le molestaba que fuera repartiendo sonrisas por todos lados, llevaran el significado que llevaran, no quería compartir algo que sentía era, privilegio para unos cuantos. El escuchar sobre todo el nombre de Kisumi Shigino no era algo de su completo agrado.

-¿Amigo suyo Makoto-senpai?-dijo el de ojos violeta mostrándose interesado.

-Así es. Haru, él y yo fuimos juntos a la secundaria. ¡Ahhh...! Fueron buenos tiempos ¿verdad Haru-chan?- Nanase sólo le dedicó una mirada un tanto indiferente, fue cuando recordó que el encuentro con Kisumi no le había resultado encantador al nadador de free style, solo que no encontraba el por qué.

Recorrieron un poco las calles antes de llegar al Hotel, uno mucho mejor que en los torneos anteriores pero como en esas ocasiones tenían que compartir habitación. Nagisa pidió compartir la habitación con Rei así que por ende Makoto y Haruka compartirían otra, subieron a sus respectivos cuartos para acomodar sus cosas y poder salir a comer algo. De regreso cada chico, hizo su pequeño ritual para dormir y así uno a uno fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era el gran día, todo estaba listo, los 4 nadadores de Iwatobi estaban ya en las gradas saludando a las personas que habían ido a apoyarlos, se sentían muy felices pero también nerviosos, observaron las competencias individuales en cada estilo quedando asombrados por el gran nivel que presentaba cada nadador. Kou les dijo que se alistaran pues en el programa marcaba que faltaban otras dos competencias en estilo libre y empezaría el relé varonil.

En los vestidores cada uno fue acomodando sus pertenencias y colocándose el traje de baño.

-Sean cuales sean los resultados-dijo Makoto-gracias por estar aquí-Les sonrió a sus amigos transmitiéndoles una carga de sentimientos que jamás podría expresar con palabras. Terminó de acomodarse el traje de baño y salió para observar las carreras que faltaban. Haruka lo observó salir y recordó lo que le dijo aquella noche en el mirador. Había pasado ya un poco de tiempo, tal vez este relevo lo haría cambiar de opinión. Tal vez. Pero más bien se sintió como una despedida.

-Es nuestro turno-Rei acomodó sus gafas en el locker y salieron uno tras de otro para alcanzar en la entrada a Makoto, todos se veían decididos, habían llegado tan lejos y no se permitirían una derrota. Sus ojos reflejaban determinación y se sentían preparados, más que nunca. Al quedar frente a su carril Nagisa estiró su brazo frente a sus amigos.

-¡For The Team!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, las palabras de Rin que alguna vez los hubieran inspirado en aquel relevo de pequeños, se habían convertido en la base de su esfuerzo. Por ellos, por sus amigos. Todos colocaron su mano sobre la del rubiecito.

-Hay que esforzarnos-dijo Haruka a lo que todos respondieron con un ¡Sí!

El relevo estaba por comenzar, el primero era la braza de espalda; Makoto entró a la piscina.

-¡Mako-chan, esfuerzate!-dijeron al unísono Nagisa y Rei, Makoto asintió y al escuchar el "Listos" tomó posición… ¡FUERA! El de ojos verdes hizo una entrada espectacular, sus brazadas se habían vuelto más fuertes desde la última vez, entre la calidez del agua correr sobre su piel y el brillante cielo azul que se expandía frente a sus ojos, se sentía poderoso. Desde las gradas, las gargantas se desgarraban al pronunciar ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! ¡ANIMO! MAKOTO…

-Está tomando la delantera-decía la Matsuoka menor muy emocionada.

-En la vuelta está tomando mayor velocidad-la profesora Amakata estaba sorprendida pero satisfecha de lo que observaba. Makoto tocó la pared de la piscina al mismo tiempo que Nagisa se lanzaba, sus brazadas eran rápidas y a pesar de que algunos competidores le pisaban los talones en la segunda mitad los dejó por un buen tramo

-VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS NAGISA. ANIMO, ANIMO, ANIMO NAGISA-se oía el coro de voces desde las gradas, los padres del rubio observaban complacidos a su pequeño hijo, sabían bien que nadar lo hacía feliz y era bueno en ello. Al momento del toque en la pared, la entrada de Ryugazaki asombró a todos, hermosa era la palabra que la definía. Rei había perfeccionado su estilo, desde que entendió que la teoría era útil pero no indispensable, se sentía libre, pleno, feliz.

-ANIMO, ANIMO, ANIMO REI, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS REI-el del estilo mariposa aumentó su velocidad y al llegar a la meta pudo observar como Haruka se lanzaba tan grácil pero firme, con una entrada hermosa como él solo podía dejar apreciar, ser libre englobaba tantas cosas y eso era lo que percibía de Nanase cada vez que lo veía nadar, por su parte el nadador de Free Style al sentir como el agua se conectaba con cada uno de los poros de su ser, se sentía más vivo que nunca, renovado, con una fuerza extraordinaria que no sabía de dónde provenía pero estaba ahí, lo hacía sentir como en casa. Su velocidad era conocida por muchos e igualada por pocos, si, era libre… y esa libertad lo impulsaba para poder llegar a donde estaban sus amigos, a la línea de meta. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la pared de esa piscina el marcador puso en alto el nombre de IWATOBI con un glorioso y merecido primer lugar.

Todos en las gradas los animaban, se habían convertido en el equipo favorito, quienes no creían en ellos por ser desconocidos ahora volteaban a mirarlos con el reconocimiento que merecían, habían dejado sus almas en esa competencia y ahora rendía frutos, un triunfo compartido, gracias al esfuerzo que los hizo convertirse en uno para lograr su objetivo.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Rei-chan! Lo logramos, hemos Ganado-decía el pequeño Nagisa con los ojos brillantes llenos de una rebosante alegría

-¡Lo hemos conseguido Nagisa-kun, Haruka-Senpai, Makoto-senpai!-las mejillas de Rei se coloreaban de carmín al escuchar como los asistentes los vitoreaban y los 4 nadadores podían ver cómo las personas que habían tenido fe en ellos desde el principio los observaban con gran orgullo.

-¡Si, hemos ganado!-decía el capitán Tachibana mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, de las mejores en su repertorio, a su equipo-Gracias, por esto, por estar aquí. Por llegar a la cima juntos. La mirada que Haruka le dedicó a Makoto estaba cargada de un cálido y muy profundo sentimiento. El no comprendía mucho que era pero se sentía bien y dibujó una ligera sonrisa imperceptible para los demás, solo el de ojos esmeralda leía a la perfección que su mejor amigo también compartía la felicidad que ahora los embargaba. Mientras, Hazuki y Ryugazaki se tomaron de las manos para exclamar un ¡GANAMOS! Quien los viera podría jurar que empezarían a dar saltitos en torno a sus amigos.

La premiación fue todo un espectáculo, los chicos portaban unas hermosas medallas y un trofeo deslumbrante. Kou se apresuró a tomarles las fotos que estarían en los estantes de trofeos y en el club de natación ya que pronto quedaría opacada por los fotógrafos de los periódicos y revistas de deporte. Era un logro personal y también para la escuela a la que representaban. Eran unos triunfadores y así se sentían, estaban desempeñando bien su papel. Solo quedaba agradecer a todos los que hicieron ese momento posible. Entre risas, lagrimas y sentimientos a flor de piel la cálida mañana dio paso a un bello atardecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya entrada la noche estaban por pisar Iwatobi, para poder descansar por fin de un día emocionante y agitado.

Ahora, a una semana de la graduación los chicos de segundo año hacían los preparativos para despedir a los de tercero.

-Yo quiero entregarle el prendedor de recuerdo a Haruka-senpai-comentaba el chico de ojos violeta-le debo el haberme inspirado a poder nadar, ha quedado hermoso-mientras terminaba de cortar ese listón rojo que envolvía el racimito de flores de cerezo.

-¡Ahhh…!-dijo el rubiecito inflando las mejillas-Bueno yo le daré el mío a Mako-chan, está quedando resplandeciente como su sonrisa

-Nagisa-kun… ¿no te sientes triste? Soltó de repente el nadador de estilo Mariposa-después de todo nuestros senpais ya no estarán aquí

-Sí, lo sé-la mirada de Hazuki se ensombreció por un momento y puso una sonrisa de medio lado-pero, ¿sabes? Creo que es parte de esto de crecer, además nosotros siempre seremos amigos ¿no? La sonrisa de Nagisa cobró vida y le iluminó el rostro.

-Tiene razón Nagisa-kun, esto no es el final-sonreía de una manera muy alegre.

Por su parte Makoto había estado checando los preparativos para su viaje al nuevo lugar donde comenzaría sus nuevos estudios, lejos de casa, de sus amigos y… de Haru. Por otro lado, el pelinegro a sabiendas que faltaban unos cuántos días no había decidido nada aun, solo se concentró en recibir el cálido abrazo de su preciada agua. Estando así, qué más podía pedir sin embargo el estar en el agua solo era signo de que algo le preocupaba y necesitaba meditarlo, su tiempo para detener o ver partir a Makoto se acababa. Estaba en el agua porque solo el líquido vital aminoraba ese dolor que sentía al recordar que Makoto, su Makoto se iba.

El tan esperado día había llegado, era el último día en el Instituto, el día en el que dejaban de ser niños para convertirse en Jóvenes que perseguirían un sueño y lucharían por un destino. El último paso que los prepararía para su incursión en el mundo laboral y social. La ceremonia transcurrió de manera solemne, los maestros felicitaban a los graduados dándoles los mejores deseos, el director había hecho una mención especial para el Club de Natación donde se les entregaron a los integrantes un reconocimiento a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Así, dando por concluida su estancia en el recinto, los jóvenes fueron abandonando poco a poco ese lugar que había sido su segundo hogar por tres años.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!-se oía una escandalosa vocecita que resultaba inconfundible.

-¡Makoto-senpai! ¡Haruka-Senpai! Los esperamos en el club-alcanzaron a escuchar de Rei.

-Vamos Haru-Tachibana comenzó a avanzar primero

-Está bien-dijo el peliazul, por un momento el ver solo la espalda de Makoto le hizo pensar que éste seguiría avanzando sin él a su lado, una extraña sensación de abandono nacía en su interior; a unos cuantos pasos, se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¡Felicidades a los graduados!- decía Kou dándole un presente a cada uno-me da mucho gusto por ustedes chicos, gracias por estos dos años compartidos y espero que sean más aunque ya no estén en el club de natación de la escuela, espero que podamos reunirnos en otras ocasiones más-la sonrisa de la Matsuoka menor era sincera.

-¡Felicidades!-decían al mismo tiempo Nagisa y Rei-pero no crean que se libraran fácilmente de nosotros, somos un equipo después de todo-la sonrisa del de ojos fucsia no cambiaba desde que la recordaban, tan traviesa y soñadora. Habría demasiadas cosas que extrañarían del Instituto. Los 4 se miraron y comprendieron que no podían irse sin nadar una última ocasión juntos como el club de natación de la escuela Iwatobi. Una vez culminada la última práctica, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse.

-Bueno, iremos a recoger nuestras cosas al salón- dijo el peliazul, terminando de secarse el cabello.

-¡Sí! después los alcanzamos-se dejó escuchar la vocecita cantarina de Nagisa y ambos salieron.

El viento comenzaba a soplar y ahí parados en la orilla de la piscina, Makoto y Haru se miraban fijamente; ambas miradas chocaban como si de olas contra rocas se tratara, sus cabellos meciéndose al ritmo de las corrientes de aire. El escenario estaba puesto, era solo decir unas cuantas palabras que lo liberarían. Era el momento que estaba buscando. Aquí, ahora.

-Haru yo…-ahí estaba de nuevo la inseguridad. Bien, sabía que se arrepentiría después.

-¿Que ocurre Makoto?-el de orbes azul profundo lo miraba interrogante, quería saber qué era esta vez.

-Lo hicimos, nos graduamos-"Eres un tonto Makoto" se decía mentalmente, "dilo ya".

-Sí, y según los profesores ahora estamos a nada de ser adultos-El nadador de Free Style notó que había algo más detrás de ese dialogo tan… simple, ¿qué era lo que Makoto no podía decir? reconocía que se sentía intrigado. Para Makoto, la voz monótona de Haru lo hizo dudar una vez más. Y en efecto, no lo diría, no hablaría de sus sentimientos pues era preferible callar. Ahora sabía que en algún momento debía decirlo, pero no iba a ser directamente.

-Debemos irnos, los chicos están esperando-Haruka solo asintió, echaron una última ojeada a la piscina y se dirigieron a la entrada. Ahí divisaron a sus amigos, era momento de regresar a sus hogares. Cuando llegaron a la estación donde se separaban Mako les pidió a Nagisa y a Rei que esperaran un momento.

-¿Que ocurre Mako-Chan?-dijo el rubiecito, Rei miraba expectante

-Es solo que debo despedirme, me iré de Iwatobi. Estudiaré fuera-Los semblantes de sus amigos dibujaron sorpresa pero de una forma trágica. Las interminables sonrisas de Makoto siempre podían controlar un momento de tensión, aunque en ese momento se dudaba.

-Pero Makoto-senpai ¿No había dicho que iría a una Universidad local?-involuntariamente los chicos miraron a Haru como buscando una respuesta, pero el azabache al sentirse observado sólo apartó la mirada, el tampoco entendía del todo.

-Es cierto pero, creo que me hará bien salir de Iwatobi, amo este lugar y muchas cosas que hay en él pero, después de pensarlo mucho creo que es lo mejor-el ojiverde hizo una mueca de no saber si su explicación había sido creíble, se rascó la nuca en señal de ello. La última frase de Makoto dejó plantadas dudas en los otros tres chicos, había trasfondo estaban casi seguros, pero al parecer no quedaba tiempo para indagarlo.

-Mako-chan pero ¿volverás verdad?-el pequeño Nagisa lo miró con las pupilas llenas de incertidumbre. Mako no encontraba qué responder. En realidad ni él lo sabía.

-Claro que volverá-intervino el de lentes-después de todo aquí esta su vida-Rei tenía razón, ahí a su lado estaba su vida. Pero irónicamente esa persona importante para él, era el motivo de su partida.

-Mako-chan llama cuando te vayas, iremos a despedirte-Nagisa y Rei le sonrieron, este ultimo apoyando lo que había dicho el rubio. Pero Mako no llamaría, nadie sabría que partiría al día siguiente, no era bueno con las despedidas y mucho menos podría despedirse de Haru.

-Claro-mintió-bueno, es tarde. Cuídense chicos-mientras decía Adiós con la mano. Tachibana y Nanase siguieron avanzando para llegar a sus hogares. Cuando iban pasando a orillas del mar, el de ojos esmeraldas se detuvo, quería contemplar ese mar que era su mayor temor pero, ahora a horas de su partida, se quedaría con esa imagen; era bello, imponente, libre. Solo el tiempo diría cuando podría volver a pisar Iwatobi y ver sus paisajes de nuevo. Su mejor amigo se paró al lado de él, de alguna manera sintió que se estaba despidiendo, pero no quiso interrumpir su momento. Tal vez fuera el último que compartirían juntos, un momento que sería solo suyo.

Ya entrada la noche, Makoto tenía hechas las maletas y Haruka estaba en la bañera, meditando lo que había pasado en la estación. Fue ahí donde comprendió que efectivamente Makoto ocultaba algo, pero la indecisión de ir y preguntarle insistentemente hasta que le dijera la verdad o simplemente mantenerse al margen lo carcomía. Cerró los ojos, todo eso era demasiado para él.

Tachibana tomó el celular y mensajeó al único que sentía lo entendería en ese momento. "Hola Rin. ¿Podrías ir a la estación mañana a las 6:00 am? Es urgente. Gracias. Makoto"

-¿Makoto? ¿Urgente?- solo atinó a decir Rin. Pensó que era demasiado temprano pero, se trataba de uno de sus amigos y ahí estaría. El de cabellos marrones no pudo pegar el ojo en todo lo que restaba de la noche, se sentía afligido y hasta pensó en arrepentirse pero, ya todo estaba listo y no se trataba de un juego, era momento de crecer. Sonó la alarma y entró a la ducha. Se alistó y colocó la maleta a orillas de la puerta. Su familia se había levantado para despedirlo, entonces en silencio partieron a la estación donde era la primer parada hacia su nuevo destino y una nueva vida. Al llegar ahí pudo divisar a Rin recargado en un pilar, se acercó a él para despedirse.

-Hola Rin-dijo mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa.

-Hola Makoto-al voltear y ver la maleta la expresión del pelirojo se tornó seria-¿Y esa maleta? No me digas que… ¿Te vas?

-Así es Rin. Discúlpame por haberte citado aquí tan temprano pero, quería hablar contigo antes de bueno, ya sabes… irme-rió

-¿Y los demás? Apenas llegarán supongo-El chico de Samezuka miró hacia la entrada de la estación.

-No vendrán-soltó el más alto-no saben que parto hoy-miró a Rin y luego al piso, sintió que era un mal amigo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No son ellos nuestros amigos? Ellos deberían…

-Porque me duele dejarlos-dijo de repente Makoto con la mirada llena de aflicción-esto es muy difícil para mí, pero debo hacerlo porque si me quedo seguiré muriendo lentamente-Rin miraba aún incrédulo a su amigo ¿Makoto? ¿Era en serio? Se estaba derrumbando frente a él. Pero creía entender lo que sucedía, el problema era algo llamado amor y se sintió identificado, dentro de poco el también partiría y la vida se había encargado de destrozar su sueño de poder nadar junto a Sousuke, quien se había convertido en lo más importante, en su persona amada. Rin colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Rin, el motivo principal de que te haya pedido venir hasta aquí es porque debo pedirte un favor-los ojos del Tachibana se habían tornado serios-Quiero… Quiero que por favor cuides de Haru-las orbes rubíes se posaron en las esmeraldas y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del ojos de infierno.

-No me lo tomes a mal Makoto pero, para poder cuidar a Haru solo se necesita una cosa… Ser tú- El Matsuoka rió divertido-nadie más podría comprenderlo tan bien como tú lo haces, no creo que haya alguien que pueda reemplazarte en la vida de Haru, le eres tan necesario como el agua. Y entiendo que no hayas querido que vinieran a despedirte, tal vez Haru no te dejaría partir-El corazón de Tachibana latió con prisa al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, tal vez tenía razón pero, ya era un poco tarde.

-Entonces por favor, entrégale esto a Haru-Makoto sacó de su bolsillo una carta y se la extendió a Rin.

-No te preocupes, lo haré-el rostro del Capitán de Samezuka se tornó serio de nuevo-Escucha Makoto, si me permites darte un consejo de amigos, ve y prueba lo que es estar lejos de tu tierra y de la gente que amas pero regresa, ambos sabemos que tenemos motivos para volver a Iwatobi- el pelirojo miró al techo y un leve carmín coloreó sus mejillas, claro que él tenía un motivo, un motivo llamado Sousuke.

-Lo sé, yo… debo regresar-Makoto sonrió, de pronto en el altavoz anunciaron que el tren estaba a punto de salir-Gracias Rin, te debo una. Cuídate-el chico abordó y el Matsuoka se despidió con un ademán. Lo siguiente, ir a ver a Haru. Caminó desde la estación a la casa del aludido. Ahí, le abrió el Haru de siempre. Solo que después de hablar con él, tal vez ya no sería el mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rin?-en realidad el nadador de Free Style no quería ver a nadie. Algo desconocido para él lo mantenía de pésimo humor.

-Makoto se fue-soltó crudamente-partió hoy por la mañana-Los ojos azules de Nanase se abrieron de par en par y un dolor en su pecho lo estaba inundando.

-Pero él… dijo que llamaría-¿dónde estaba su móvil? Se preguntó, seguro se había descargado o no lo escuchó, dejaría a rin ahí parado de ser necesario para ir a buscarlo.

-Sí, pero no podía despedirse. Le resultaba doloroso. Dejó esto para ti, supongo que es su despedida-le entregó la misiva que Makoto había dejado para él. Nanase la tomó sin despegar los ojos de ella, "Para Haru" decía. Podía reconocer la caligrafía de Makoto-Supongo que querrás estar solo-Notó que su amigo no había tomado la noticia bien-Cualquier cosa que necesites, llama. Les avisaré a los demás y estaremos aquí. Adiós Haru-El pelirojo se marchó dejando a un Haru que no reaccionaba en medio de la sala. El ojiazul abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y sacó la carta, la observó y prosiguió a leer:

"_Hola Haru._

_Para cuando estés leyendo esta carta yo ya me habré ido de Iwatobi. Discúlpame por no avisar antes, pero no quería provocar una despedida triste. Me llevo las impresiones de las sonrisas que compartimos todos juntos a lo largo de este tiempo. Gracias. También discúlpame por no haber compartido mis planes contigo, de alguna manera no quería que te sintieras presionado de tomar una decisión apresurada de tu futuro, que sintieras que no estás avanzando. Pero, me preocupas Haru. Espero que con el tiempo encuentres la respuesta a lo que te está afligiendo. Lo deseo de todo corazón. Sin embargo, ese no es el motivo por el cual escribo esta carta. Aun así, no sé como comenzar, hay algo que había querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Algo que nació con la convivencia y el trato, estamos juntos desde pequeños y no había caído en cuenta de ello hasta hace algunos años. Si Haru, años. Después de haberlo meditado, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Al principio me asusté y quise deshacerme de esos sentimientos, que al contrario de lo que esperaba, se hicieron más grandes. Creí también haberlos confundido con admiración pero no, era algo que iba mas allá de mi comprensión, esa cálida sensación al estar junto a ti y poder compartir tantas cosas contigo, haber creado un vinculo tan fuerte me hacia feliz. Nunca me atreví a decírtelo por temor a cómo reaccionarias, no quería perder tu amistad. Pensé que podría vivir en paz con estos sentimientos no correspondidos pero qué equivocado estaba. Con el paso del tiempo comprendí que mis sentimientos no sólo no podría entregárselos a la persona que amo, sino que estaba destinado a callar para siempre. Con ese peso sobre mi espalda y ese amor corroyendo mi alma, tomé lo que considero la mejor opción. Lo cierto es que Te Amo pero, me voy Haru porque he decidido olvidar lo que siento y el alejarme me hará bien. Quiero poder regresar un día con la frente en alto y poder seguir dándote a ese mejor amigo que quieres y mereces, no al tonto enamorado. Perdóname por no podértelo decir a la cara, el miedo y el tiempo siempre estuvieron en contra mía. Cuídate mucho Haru, y por favor come bien, la caballa no es la única comida en el mundo. Seca bien tu cabello y no permanezcas demasiado tiempo en el agua, te resfriarás. Siéntete siempre libre de hacer lo que mejor te parezca, llena tus expectativas y haz siempre lo que te haga feliz. Gracias una vez más por todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas, por ser de alguna manera mi ejemplo y mucho tiempo mi inspiración, mi más grande amor y mi más grande dolor también, por lo que un día fue y que ahora ya no es, también por lo que no pudo ser. Si nuestro destino es ese, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y si no, fue un placer conocerte y que me hayas escogido a mí para compartir una etapa de tu vida. Espero que me comprendas y perdóname por favor…_

_Makoto"_

Haru no podía procesar todo lo que había leído en esa carta, se sentía un completo tonto por no haber notado los sentimientos de su amigo hacia él, sentimientos que eran los mismos y que fueron callados por las mismas razones. Ahora, Makoto se había ido y ya era demasiado tarde. Se aferró a esa carta que era lo único que le quedaba, eso y sus dolientes sentimientos, unos que ya no podía entregar, se amaban pero ahora ya no podían hacer nada. Se sintió solo, demasiado solo en esa enorme casa.

A pesar de estar consciente de los motivos que tuvo Makoto para marcharse, Haru no entendía por qué no habían podido hablar acerca de ello. Le pesaba también el darse cuenta de que tal vez no conocía a su amigo como todos creían. El shock había sido grande, tanto que se fue a dormir con la carta en sus manos. A la mañana siguiente, se metió en la tina de baño, no quería saber nada de nadie que no fuera el de ojos verdes. Su celular estuvo sonando parte de la mañana pero no se dignó a contestar, dentro de su zona segura que representaba el agua, se mantuvo pensativo. Hasta que tomó una decisión. Siempre le habían dicho que era bueno en muchas cosas, cosas que le apasionaban; sin embargo él iría contra la corriente pues todos esperaban que nadara, pero él solo nadaba para sí mismo y con la misma libertad que siempre le caracterizó decidió que estudiaría Gastronomía, así podría hacer las cosas que le gustaban dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía un sueño que perseguir, quería que Makoto se sintiera orgulloso de él, mostrarle que el también estaba avanzando. Tomó su móvil y llamó a la profesora Amakata para comentárselo. Aunque ya habían pasado las fechas, aún estuvo a tiempo de inscribirse en una universidad privada en Iwatobi donde podría refinar su ya desarrollado don en la cocina. Después fue a la casa de los Tachibana a preguntar por Makoto, frente a la puerta vecina dudó unos segundos, después tocó el timbre.

-Ya voy-el ojiazul pudo identificar el timbre de voz de Ran, esperó a que abrieran y la pequeña le sonrió muy contenta, sin duda era una Tachibana.

-Hola Ran, ¿está la señora Tachibana?-trató de sonar amable pero en realidad estaba impaciente

-¡Si, pasa Haru-chan! Está en la cocina-la melliza se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Haru pero este no se movió de su lugar.

-Estoy bien, espero aquí-Ran llamó a su mamá quien ya estaba en el pasillo.

-Ohh Haru-chan ¿Cómo estás? Me da gusto verte-la mamá de Makoto también poseía ese ángel que tenía su hijo mayor.

-Bien gracias, yo… quisiera saber. Quisiera…-¿Por qué le estaba costando preguntar por Makoto? Se preguntaba y seguía titubeando.

-¿De Makoto?-completó la señora-él está bien, ya está instalado en los dormitorios de la universidad ¿No te ha llamado?-le extrañaba que su hijo no le hubiese avisado nada a su amigo de toda la vida.

-No-respondió el azabache con cierto tinte de tristeza en la voz-y cuando… ¿Cuándo va a regresar?-necesitaba saberlo porque no podía dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin ver al de orbes esmeralda, comenzaba a sentir la soledad sin él.

-La verdad es que Makoto puede que no vuelva Haru-las pupilas de Nanase dejaban ver una tristeza alojada en ellos-dijo que haría toda la carrera ahí, probablemente busque un empleo, pero nada es seguro. Espero que puedas hablar pronto con él-la señora Tachibana instintivamente lo abrazó, parecía que podía leer en el chico una decepción enorme. Haru agradeció internamente ese gesto, lo necesitaba. Sin Makoto se sentía realmente indefenso. Le dio las gracias por la información y regresó a su casa.

El primer año para todos había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Haru animado por sus amigos abrió una pequeña cafetería a la que bautizó con el nombre de "Blue Mermaid". Nagisa y Rei se graduaron ese año y con el acceso garantizado a las universidades a las que aspiraron decidieron pedirle empleo a Nanase como camareros lo que duraran las vacaciones. Las visitas de Kou, Momo, Seiji, Nitori, Sousuke y a veces de Rin hacían que su espera se volviera menos dolorosa, ya no se sentía tan solo pero le hacía falta la presencia de Makoto. Este, por su parte telefoneaba seguido a su casa y le preguntaba a su madre por Haru y sus demás amigos, ella le contó acerca de la cafetería y el de cabellos marrón se sentía realmente feliz de que Haru hubiera encontrado su vocación al fin. Makoto avanzaba excelentemente en sus estudios, pero en olvidar a Haru… simplemente no podía.

Nanase tenía un calendario en una de las paredes de su cafetería, mes con mes iba tachando cada día. Aunque no preguntaran, Nagisa y Rei sabían que su amigo contaba los días para que Makoto regresara, sobre todo porque en la fecha exacta que el ojiverde había partido el nadador de free style no tenía humor para nada. Las páginas del calendario avanzaban y avanzaban. Pasaban de primavera a verano y de otoño a invierno. Y entre esa rutina, habían transcurrido dos años más.

Ese sábado por la mañana, Haru se levantó temprano pues iría a abrir la cafetería. Iniciaban las vacaciones de verano y tenía varios clientes habituales a la hora del desayuno. Nagisa y Rei regresaron a Iwatobi por el periodo vacacional de la Universidad y empezaron con su empleo temporal ayudando a su amigo. Iban con cautela ya que sabían que era esa fecha en el calendario y seguramente Nanase no podría con sus cambios de humor. Ese día seguro seria uno muy ocupado. El ojiazul tomó el marcador permanente con el que encerraba la fecha en su calendario, al mirarlo, le vino a la mente el momento en el mirador, el último relevo, la graduación, la carta, sus sentimientos, puso una gran equis sobre el número cuando de repente escuchó a su amigo rubio hacer un alboroto.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Mako-chan has vuelto!-el rubiecillo iba dando vueltas alrededor de quien se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Era él, su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, su inconfundible e inolvidable sonrisa. Si, era él. El corazón del azabache se aceleró y sus hermosos ojos profundos como el océano se fijaron una vez más y después de tanto tiempo en esos ojos verdes como el espeso bosque. Esta vez Tachibana seria valiente porque sólo existía el aquí y el ahora. Y aunque en ese momento no había fuegos artificiales, no hacían falta. Estaban presentes los más puros sentimientos en ambos. Los labios de Makoto se abrieron para que Haruka pudiera oír una clara y concisa frase, una que había deseado escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-Escucha Haru… Yo… Yo Te amo.

* * *

><p>asdfghjkl *-* espero les haya gustado... deja un review... todo comentario alienta a seguir escribiendo y tal vez una segunda parte *-* Arigato!<p> 


End file.
